These Scars
by Isansama
Summary: "How could I care for something so innocent with these hands, which have shed so much blood."


**A/N:** I've really fallen in love with Veigar recently, both for his gameplay and his lore. His story, I feel, is really rich and has a lot to it. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It was 4:30 AM. In the master bedroom of a medium-sized house located on the outskirts of Bandle City, two yordles sleep together. Veigar, a black furred yordle, laid sprawled out on the bed with Lulu, a purple furred yordle, nestling up to him, with her head on his chest. The dark mage's chest rose and lowered with every breath, lulling the Fae Sorceress into a comfortable slumber. The warmth of them snuggled together provided ample defense against the cold of the night.

Suddenly, without warning, a baby's crying came from a crib situated at the side of their bed and they both woke yet were reluctant to get up, too lost in the physical comfort they found in each other. Lulu let out a tired moan into Veigar's chest. The mage opened his eyes slowly and with a soft grunt, he gently lifted his wife's head onto their shared pillow and sat up at the edge of the bed, putting his slippers on, and preparing for just one of his newly and regularly tasked parental duties.

"Rrrghh…guess it's my turn…I'll take her out of the room…you get some rest." He whispered loud enough for Lulu to hear but not loud enough to further disturb their baby. Veigar picked her up from the crib and began to gently rock her up and down in an attempt to get her to calm down. He started to walk out of their room before a sweet voice called out to from his bed.

"Love you…" Lulu shifted around on the bed, trying to find comfort despite her loved one not being there. He looked back, and gave her a light smile. A rare sight, but one she fell in love with. With that and the crying baby out of the room, she finally found herself able to return to sleep.

Veigar continued rocking the baby, however it's crying would not cease. He let out a yawn and decided to sit with her on the couch, in their modest living room. He sat slouched with the child sitting on his stomach. He stared at it with his bright yellow eyes. After some time, the baby stopped and met her father's sharp yet gentle eyes with her large, round, baby ones.

 _Bright blue._

It almost pained him to look her in the eyes, He sought to forget it all. Everything about his past self. He was sure he was far away from it all. He took a look at her soft fur coat.

 _Light brown with streaks of purple._

So much had happened. So much he wanted to forget. For a while it seemed like he was in the clear. But now…Now it was right in front of him. Beautiful in every way, invoking an unimaginable sense of pride, desire to protect, and his unconditional love.

 _Why does it hurt so much?_

Veigar sat there motionless, his daughter long returned to sleep in the now empty embrace of her absent father.

* * *

Two young brown furred yordle boys scurried through the dense brush surrounding the outskirts of their tiny home town of Bandle.

"W-waaah, Teemo! Wait up!" One said, struggling to keep up with the other. A young Teemo, hearing his gasping brother, decided to wait, perched up in a branch. He was in his element. Veigar on the other hand, was not so suited to the outdoors.

"C'mon Veigar!" He cheered, "Just a little further!" Veigar wiped the sweat off his brow which allowed him to widen his eyes a bit more. From within the deep darkness of the forest, Veigar seemed like just a floating pair of blue eyes to Teemo. He began to see little tears form around them. His younger brother whined up to him after tripping on some twisted growth.

"Ugghh, where are we even going?" Veigar sniffled. Teemo's eyes lit up and he flashed a smile as he came down and offered his hand. Veigar took it and they managed to pull him up to continue their journey.

"I'm going to show you a sight you've never seen before!" Teemo replied, with excitement in his voice. Veigar wiped his tears and continued on, still struggling to keep up. After a while, they managed to make it out of the thick forest and made it to a slanted clearing. "Here we are!" Teemo exclaimed,

Veigar's eyes widened. His mouth was wide open in awe. He could barely behold the sight.

"The lights and buildings in the town make it hard to really see the sky at night but here…you can see it all!" Teemo explained. Before them was an unobstructed view of Valoran's night sky. "Veigar, those lights in the sky are stars! And all that black stuff is called space!"

'Stars…space…' Veigar thought. He could barely stand in the overwhelming beauty of it all. He plopped down on the ground and felt the cool grass provided a soft cushion for his head. The soft breeze blowing at their feet could now be felt on the light brown fur of his face. His view of the star reflected in his eyes and he became consumed by his now rampant imagination. Teemo decided to join him and lay beside him. The two brothers locked hands innocently and smiled at each other before returning their gaze to the cosmos.

Two shooting stars came into view, zoomed across the sky, appearing from seemingly nowhere and disappeared in the same manner. The sight shot chills up Veigar's spine and cause his hairs to stand.

"Bro, bro! What was that?!" Veigar asked Teemo, excited out of his wits.

"Those are shooting stars! If you see one, you gotta make a wish!" Teemo said with the same excitement in his voice. Veigar thought long and hard, closing his eyes to concentrate. He knew he had to make his wish special. Teemo did the same and when they were both done, they looked to each other. "So, what did you wish for? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" Teemo asked eagerly, a little too impatient. Veigar passed for a bit before answering.

 _I wanted to see the world._

"I…"

 _I wanted to experience it all._

"I want to go out…and see the world! All of it!" The young yordle replied, ambition welling within his heart. "What about you? You have a wish too, right?"

 _How could I have been so blind._

"Yeah, I made a wish…" Teemo replied, "But it's a secret, heheh."

"Awww, no fair! I told you mine!" Veigar yelled, pouncing on his big brother, begging him to tell.

 _But everything I was searching for…_

The next day at school, the playground outside the small schoolhouse was bustling with the activity of small yordle children enjoying their recess. Veigar sat on the grass, alone and away from all the other children, pulling a sandwich out of a brown paper bag. As he went in to take a bite, he felt his lunch forcefully taken from his hands. A rough looking yordle boy and two others accompanying him made sly grins at the noticeably smaller boy.

"Hey Veigar, how do you like your sandwiches? With extra sand?" The boys began kicking dirt at Veigar's face. He could only cover his face and spit out whatever dirt managed to get kicked in his mouth. They continued until suddenly, their leader was tackled down by a smaller yordle girl.

"You mackerels never learn! Stop picking on him or I'll send you into a world of monkey chocolate!" A young Lulu screamed, pinning the bully down with all her might.

"Agh! It's that weird girl again! Nothing she says ever makes any sense! Let's get out of here guys!" He managed to escape her grip, and quickly backed away, tossing his sandwich to the ground as he ran off with his company.

"Hmph" Lulu scoffed, ruffling her tiny skirt, shaking off all the dirt from it. She then turned to Veigar, still dazed at what just happened. "Hey, what's your name!?" She asked, offering her hand for him to take.

Veigar looked up at the girl, dirt still on his face and on his clothes.

"V-Veigar…" He shyly whispered, taking her hand, shaking still.

"Veigar!" She exclaimed, "Veigar! Veigar! Veigar! Veigar…you're cute!" The young yordle boy's blush was easy to see under his light brown fur. He could barely from words so instead, looked the other direction, avoiding any form of eye contact. Lulu tightened her grip on his hand.

 _Everything I ever wanted…_

"I'm Lulu! Pleased to meet you." She said in a sweet and innocent voice.

 _Was in front of me the entire time._

* * *

Blood stained images of fallen friends and bittersweet executions flooded Veigar's mind. Veigar felt the scars on his forehead and on his back flare up with a burning pain. Nothing was real to him. He became stuck. Stuck in the rollercoaster of emotion one experiences when reliving a life as intense as his own.

 _How could I have been so foolish…_


End file.
